Because Of Hair?
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Dia kenapa sih?apa yang telah kulakuakn?apa aku salah?arghhhh?" Hanggeng mengerang frustasi.  "Jadi hanya gara ggara itu?" "Oh Nooooooooo"  HanChul, Rnr Pleaseeeee


Title :: Because Of Hair ?

Genre :: Romance, Humor maybe

Rated :: T

Cast :: HanChul dan Semua member Super Junior

Disclaimer :: Suju milik semua ELF, Heechul juga milik ELF dan Petals, karena aku ELF dan juga PETALS sejati, maka Kim Heechul itu milikku..^^

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Tidak terlalu memakai EYD, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai,gaje sangat.

**Don't Like Don't Read,** Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera…^^

Happy Readingg….^^

"Arghhh…" Hanggeng mengerang frustasi.

Handphone yang daritadi dipegang nya dilempar begitu saja ke atas kasur.

"Dia kenapa sih?apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?apa aku berbuat salah?kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat telepon ku?" pertanyaan pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di otak Hanggeng,,

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon jendela dan menatap bintang bintang yang bertebaran di atas sana, dengan lirih dia berbisik " Bogoshipo Chullie".

Hanggeng berjalan terburu buru menyusuri koridor Bandara Incheon, dia memutuskan untuk datang ke Korea dan menanyakan langsung apa yang terjadi dengan Cinderella cantiknya itu,,

# Flashback on

_Hanggeng mengambil ponsel yang tadi dilempar nya ke kasur, dengan cepat dia menekan nomer seseorang,,_

"_Hallo Manager hyung,"_

"_..."_

"_Aku ingin membatalkan job ku sampai 3 hari kedepan."_

"…"

"_Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting."_

"…_."_

"_Ini lebih penting dari apapun juga,"_

"…_."_

"_Ah, ne Xie Xie Manager, oh ya satu lagi tolong pesankan aku tiket ke korea sekarang juga."_

"_Klik." Hanggeng menutup telepon nya._

_# Flashback Off_

Dia harus tahu apa yang membuat Cinderella cantiknya itu menjauhi dan menghindarinya seminggu ini tanpa alasan yang pasti dan jelas, Heechul sang Cinderella tercintanya tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas pesan nya, dan jujur itu membuat Hanggeng bingung setengah mati memikirkan nya.

Hanggeng berjalan keluar dari Bandara Incheon dan langsung menaiki taksi yang terparkir di depan bandara.

"Dorm Super Junior, Ahjussi." Ucapnya.

Si supir taksi melirik kea rah Hanggeng sekilas melalui kaca yang tergantung di depan nya dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dengan segera supir taksi itu melajukan mobilnya menuju Dorm Super Junior.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah Gedung Apartemen yang lumayan mewah,, Hanggeng menyerahkan uang untuk membayar taksi tersebut dan segera turun,,

Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung itu lalu berjalan menuju lift dan menekan angka 11,,

Lift terbuka tepat di lantai 11, Hanggeng menyeret koper nya keluar dari lift dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan ah lebih tepatnya sebuah dorm ya Dorm Super Junior,,

Hanggeng menarik napas dan menghembuskan nya pelan begitu sampai di depan Dorm,,

"Tok tok tok."

Hening…tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Tok tok tok.." Hanggeng mengetuk pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya,

Hening..tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

Hanggeng menarik napas nya dan melirik ke arah jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi.

"Mungkin mereka sedang tidur, baiklah ini yang terakhir."

Dia mengangkat tangan nya lagi dan mulai mengetuk " Tok tok tok"

Beruntungnya dia kali ini, terdengar derap langkah dari dalam, dan…

"Cklek.." Pintu pun terbuka.

Sesosok wajah tampan muncul dari balik pintu,

"Hankyung Hyung." Seru Namja tampan itu kaget.

Hanggeng tersenyum dengan sangat manis, "Anyeong Donghae-ah"

Namja tampan itu atau lebih tepatnya Donghae segera menubruk Hanggeng dan memeluknya,

"Bogoshipo Hyung."

"Nado Bogoshipo, Hae-ah."

Donghae menarik koper Hanggeng masuk kedalam, "Kajja Hyung."

"Siapa yang datang Hae-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Lihat siapa yang datang hyung." Ucap Donghae dan menggeser badan nya agar member yang lain bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hankyung hyung?" Semua member minus Kibum,Kangin dan Heechul berlarian menuju kea rah Hanggeng dan memeluknya, Hanggeng yang tidak siap hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan keseimbangan nya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Bogoshipo hyung." Teriak semua member minus Kibum, Kangin dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Nado Bogoshipo, Hyung, Dongsaengdeul." Jawab Hanggeng dan melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Sudah sudah, biarkan Hankyung duduk dulu."Perintah Leeteuk yang langsung di turuti dengan patuh oleh yang lain nya.

Hanggeng mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling ruangan,

"Tidak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama seperti 2 tahun lalu." Batin nya.

Ya Setelah Hanggeng memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior 2 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di Dorm Super Junior, dia hanya melakukan komunikasi melalui telepon, sms ataupun chat dengan para member lain nya, tapi khusus buat Heechul dia pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya, entah dia yang datang ke Korea ataupun sebaliknya Heechul yang datang ke China.

"Tidak ada yang berubah Han, semua tetap sama seperti 2 tahun lalu, bahkan kamarmu pun tetap sama dan tidak ada yang berubah." Ucap Leteuk yang seolah tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hanggeng saat ini.

Hanggeng tersenyum mendengarnya,,

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau kau mau datang, kami kan bisa menjemputmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, mianhae, aku lupa."

"Kau mendapat libur dari management mu Hyung?" Ryeowook menatap penuh Tanya kea rah Hanggeng.

Hanggeng menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ani, aku membatalkan semua job ku sampai 3 hari kedepan."

"Mwo?" Teriak para member kaget.

Hangkyung tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka, "Reaksi yang sangat kurindukan." Batin nya lirih.

"Wae Hyung?kau ada masalah dengan management mu? Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Hanggeng kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mempunyai masalah dengan Heechul hyung kan?" Tebak Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada psp nya.

Hanggeng menghela napasnya pelan,yang diartikan sebagai jawaban iya oleh member yang lain nya.

"Wae Han?Kau bertengkar dengan nya?" Ucap Leeteuk hati hati.

Lagi lagi Hanggeng menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak?lalu kenapa?"

Hanggeng mengangkat bahunya, " Molla"

Member yang lain nya mengernyitkan alis bingung, " Molla?"

"Aku pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan nya belakangan ini," Hanggeng menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan nya " Dia menghindariku, semua sms yang kukirimkan kepadanya tidak ada satupun yang dibalasnya, begitupun telepon ku tidak ada yang dia angkat."

Hanggeng menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Kyuhyun mematikan PSP nya dan memandang Hanggeng dengan serius, "Sudah berapa lama Heechul Hyung seperti ini, Hyung?"

"Seminggu."

"Mungkin dia cemburu?"Kata Yesung.

"Cemburu?" Hanggeng mengulang pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ne, mungkin Heechul Hyung cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan artis atau actor lain nya, bahkan mungkin kau melakukan Fanservice dengan mereka?"

Hanggeng menatap langit langit berusaha mengingat pekerjaan apa saja yang sudah diambilnya seminggu ini,

"Ani, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Aktor atau Aktris lain nya, seminggu ini job ku hanya menyanyi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan My Kingdom?" Ujar Siwon.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin, sebelum aku bermain di My Kingdom, aku sudah memberitahukan nya bahwa aku akan bermain bersama Barbie Hsu dan Wuzun, bahkan aku sudah mengirimkan scenario nya agar dia bisa membaca dan mengetahuinya, dan dia setuju dengan film ini." Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Mungkin kau tidak menuruti keinginan nya Hyung?seperti Kyunnie yang akan ngambek apabila keinginan nya tidak dipenuhi," Sungmin melirik kea rah Kyuhyun, sementara yang diliriknya menyeringai licik dan melemparkan pandangan – aku akan memakan mu malam mini karena kau telah menyindirku – yang sukses membuat Sungmin merinding memabayangkan nya.

"Ani, dia tidak minta apapun padaku belakangan ini, waktu itu dia hanya meminta masakan yang dibuat oleh ibuku dan aku sudah mengirimkan nya.

"Aneh." Ujar para member bersamaan.

"Tidak biasanya Heechul hyung seperti ini, " Gumam Donghae yang didikuti anggukan kepala dari yang lain nya.

Ya ini sangat luar biasa, semua orang tahu bahwa HanChul adalah Couple yang mesra, mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi hanya dalam waktu 3 jam mereka sudah berbaikan dan kembali bersikap mesra, bahkan saat Hanggeng memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior, Heechul tetap mendukung Hanggeng dengan cara meningkatkan intensitas komunikasi nya dengan Han, dengan harapan agar Hanggeng tidak merasa kesepian walaupun mereka dipisahkan oleh batas Negara.

Dan sekarang seorang Kim Heechul yang bahkan setiap menit dan jam selalu menanyakan kondisi Hanggeng malah menghindarinya dan tidak mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas pesan nya.

"Ini benar benar gawat dan mengkhawatirkan." Begitu yang terlintas di pikiran para member.

Leeteuk menatap wajah Hanggeng yang terlihat sedih dan sedikit depresi, " Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dulu Han, nanti akan kami bantu untuk bertanya pada Heechul."

"Baiklah, Gomawo Hyung." Hanggeng berdiri dan menyeret kopernya menuju bekas kamar nya,,

Leeteuk menaruh tangan nya di kepala seperti berpikir, " Ada apa dengan Heechul ya?"

Pagi itu seperti biasa di Dorm Super Junior sangat ramai, Shindong dan Eunhyuk sedari tadi tidak berhenti meminta tambah jatah makan nya, mereka sangat merindukan masakan Hanggeng, Nasi Goreng Beijing.

Hanggeng menatap lesu, "Dia tidak pulang ya?"

Leeteuk menepuk bahunya pelan, " Sabarlah, nanti akan ku coba tanyakan pada Chullie." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Hanggeng.

"Tapi sudah 2 hari dia tidak pulang ke dorm Hyung."

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan, nanti kita pikirkan bersama sama."Kata Leeteuk bijak.

Setelah makan semua member berkumpul di ruang tamu, mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini, jadi wajar saja kalau hari libur mereka ini digunakan untuk saling bercanda dan saling bertukar pikiran.

"Cklek.." Pintu pun terbuka,,

Seraut wajah cantik yang menggunakan kaos vneck berwarna putih dipadukan dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam dan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya masuk ke dalam.

"Ramai sekali," Gumam nya.

"Apa mereka tidak ada jadwal ya?" Lanjut Namja cantik itu lagi.

"Woi, kalian ini ramai sekali sih, kedengaran sampai luar tau.." teriaknya sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Pucuk dicinta Ulam pun tiba." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melirik Hanggeng yang sibuk memegang dadanya mencoba untuk mengatur detakan jantungnya yang bergerak lebih cepat.

"Dasar kalian, berisik seka.." Heechul menghentikan ucapan nya saat retina matanya menatap seraut wajah yang sangat di rindukan nya.

"Ha..Ha..Hannie." Ucap Heechul terbata bata.

"Chullie.." Gumam Hanggeng lirih.

Heechul yang sadar dari keterkejutan nya segera membalikkan badan dan berlari menuju pintu, tapi ternyata dia kalah cepat karena di pintu sudah berdiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang siap menghalangi Heechul untuk keluar.

"Minggir kalian." Tandas Heechul tajam.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya,

"Kubilang Minggir sekarang."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Brengsek, kubilang Minggir Kalian." Teriak Heechul kencang.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, tiba tiba Hanggeng sudah berdiri dibelakang Heechul dan memeluknya.

"Chuliie." Bisik Hanggeng di telinga Heechul.

Heechul hanya terdiam merasakan kehangatan nafas dan bisikan lirih yang menerpa telinga dan lehernya, helaan nafas dan bisikan lirih yang benar benar sangat dia rindukan.

Heechul terdiam,tanpa sadar air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan nya pun terjatuh.

Hanggeng yang merasakan bahu namja yang dipeluknya bergetar langsung membalikkan badan Heechul sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

Hanggeng memeluk Heechul erat dan mengusap kepalanya lembut "Chullie-ah,uljimma."

"Uljimma, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis." Ucap Hanggeng lembut.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini, jeongmal mianhae Chullie."

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mendongak menatap Hanggeng,

"Kau tidak salah Hannie, akulah yang salah, Mianhae, hiks hiks."

"Sttt, ne gwenchana." Hanggeng mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi Heechul dengan tangan nya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, arra?aku benar benar tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."

Heechul tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lebih baik kita kesana, " Hanggeng membawa Heechul berjalan menuju balkon,

Member yang lain mengikutinya di belakang sambil tetap mengambil jarak untuk mengantisipasi agar tidak merusak moment yang sangat susah diciptakan ini.

Heechul berdiri di pagar balkon dengan Hanggeng yang memeluk pinggang nya dari belakang dan menumpukkan dagunya di bahu Heechul.

"Kau sudah tenang?" Hanggeng bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ne,"

"Sekarang bisa ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau menghindariku, Chagi?"

Heechul menarik napasnya "Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae, Hannie." Lirih Heechul.

"Nee, Gwenchana,"

"Sekarang katakan apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?apa aku membuatmu marah,hmm?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Aku…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku..takut."

Hanggeng menatap mata Heechul sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya lagi ke langit malam yang pekat dan gelap.

"Aku takut kau tidak lagi mencintaiku Han."

Hanggeng tersenyum mendengar nya,dia membalikkan badan Heechul sehingga mereka saling berhadapan dengan tatapan mata yang saling menelusuri wajah pasangan masing masing dengan tidak hentinya berkata 'Sempurna' dalam hati.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Chullie chagi."

"Jeongmal?"

Hanggeng menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne"

"Walaupun sekarang aku botak?" Heechul membuka topi yang sedari tadi dipakainya dan menunjukkan rambutnya yang telah habis dipangkas.

Hanggeng tersenyum berusaha menahan tawa yang siap meledak saat dilihatnya wajah Heechul yang polos, dengan hidung yang memerah sehabis menangis dan rambut yang dipangkas habis, benar benar menggemaskan!

"Ya, walaupun sekarang kau botak,aku tidak peduli,yang penting aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Tapi, rambut yang sering kau cium dan kau belai indah itu sudah tidak ada lagi," Heechul menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Aku tidak perduli"

Hanggeng mencium pucuk kepala Heechul, " Walaupun kau botak."

Kemudian dia mencium Mata Heechul, "Walaupun kau buta,"

Ciuman Hanggeng beralih ke bibir Heechul, " Walaupun kau bisu,"

"Aku tidak perduli semua itu, asal hatimu tetap mencintaiku aku bisa melewati semuanya." Ucap Hanggeng penuh keyakinan.

Heechul menatap Hanggeng berusaha mencari kebohongan dari kedua bola mata indah yang ada di hadapan nya,,tapi nihil karena yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah kejujuran.

"Gomawo Hannie, Jeongmal gomawo." Heechul memeluk Hanggeng erat.

"Saranghae, Hannie." Bisiknya.

"Nado saranghae Chullie."

Semua member – minus Kangin dan Kibum –sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dan menatap ke arah HanChul Couple yang sudah kembali bermesraan itu.

"Hannie, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Heechul berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa masalah kalian hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung ketika dilihatnya Heechul sudah masuk toilet.

"Hahaha.." Hanggeng tertawa kecil

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hankyung hyung?"

Hanggeng menghentikan tawanya dan menatap member yang lain nya dengan senyum, " Jadi sebenarnya masalahnya,,

_# Flashback on_

_Hanggeng dan Heechul duduk di pinggir kasur dalam kamar,,_

"_Jadi selama seminggu ini kau menghindariku karena rambut?bukan karena masalah yang lain?"_

_Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya malu._

"_Kau takut aku tidak mencintaimu lagi karena rambut yang kau banggakan itu telah habis dipangkas untuk masuk wamil?"_

_Heechul menganggukan kepalanya malu malu._

"_hahahahaha.." Hanggeng tertawa mendengar nya, tapi dia segera mengehentikan tawanya demi dilihatnya Cinderella cantiknya itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal._

"_Mianhae, mianhae.." Ucap Hanggeng._

"_Tapi kenapa kau berpikiran sampai seperti itu sih Chagi?" Hanggeng menatap mata Heechul intens._

"_Ha..habis k..kau selalu bilang kalau rambutku ini indah, dan membuatku terlihat cantik, jadi kupikir kalau rambutku telah habis kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi, dan berpaling pada aktris dan actor China yang kau temui disana."_

_Hanggeng meraih tangan Heechul dan mengenggam nya, " Kau tahu Chullie, seperti apapun dirimu, kau tetap terlihat paling sempurna dimataku."_

_Ucapan Hanggeng membuat muncul nya semburat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Heechul._

"_Gomawo Hannie Chagy."_

_# Flashback Off_

"Begitulah ceritanya." Ujar Hanggeng.

"Mwoooo?" Seru member yang lain bersamaan

" RAMBUT?"

"HANYA GARA GARA RAMBUT BOTAK?"

Hanggeng menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Oh NOOOOOO…DASAR KIM HEECHULLLLL." Teriak mereka bersamaan seraya menepuk dahi mereka masing masing..

ENDDDDDD

Ah..selesai juga nih Fic gaje,,,

Don't Forget to REVIEW ya Readerss…..^^

Gomawooooooooo…^^^^


End file.
